1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a quick service order placement communication system and method. It more particularly relates to a method and system for communicating between a customer and an order taker in a quick service facility, such as a drive-up restaurant or the like.
2. Background Art
Quick service establishments, such as drive-up restaurants and other facilities, such as banks, gasoline service stations having convenience stores associated therewith, ordinarily employ an order point equipped with a speaker post or similar arrangement, such as a menu board, or the like, where the customer can place an order for a product or a service. An order taker positioned inside of the building for the quick service establishment, can communicate via a communication system with the customer to complete the transaction.
While such communication systems have been satisfactory for many applications, they often times are used out of doors, and such outdoor use of the equipment in noisy environments frequently causes less than satisfactory sound quality. Another example of communication systems used in noisy environments are intercom systems used in large stores, such as warehouse stores or department stores. In such systems, the cashier who is completing sales orders at an order point, is required at times to use the intercom system in a noisy environment where the background noise may interfere with effective communication with other store employees.
Thus, where the order point is located in a noisy environment, the sound quality may be less than desirable and may be, in certain instances, unacceptable. In this regard, the signal-to-noise ratio may be unacceptable, and thus the customer or the employee may experience difficulties in communicating. When difficulty in communications occur, the transactions may not be properly completed, thereby wasting time and money and sometimes a loss of business results.
For example, in an outdoor environment, such as a drive-up restaurant where the customer order point is positioned adjacent to a driveway for the customer's vehicle, engine noise from the vehicle interferes with the transmission of the customer's voice over the order point microphone to the order taker who is attempting to understand the customer when he or she is placing their order. The offending noise from the vehicle includes the engine noise produced by the radiator fan, the engine belts, or the like, which produces a combination of white noise and periodic noise. Also, the muffler of the vehicle engine produces a periodic low frequency noise.
Additionally, street noise can also add to the unwanted background noise during the order placement. The street noise can include a multiple number of noises from different vehicle engines, as well as the sound of the tires of the vehicles traveling across the pavement.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved order point communication system and method, which improve greatly the signal-to-noise ratio. It is desirable to enhance significantly the sound quality of the communication messages. By so doing, a more clear and understandable communication would result. A more accurate completing of the transaction can then take place, and thus costly mistakes can be avoided.